makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Calamity Trigger 4
Calamity Trigger 4: Daydream Theatre is the third sequel to the Calamity Trigger series, being a spin-off to Mega Madness and No More Anarchy. Campaign *Calamity Trigger 4/Fantasy Theater Gameplay Calamity Trigger is a 2D fighting game where players can create a team of fighters consisting fot both battle and support characters to fight against an enemy team in a 1-on-1 match. The main objective in the battle is to take out all fighters of the opposing team either by reducing their health to zero or by having more remaining health in total than the opponent when time runs out. Every fighter can perform either a weak, strong, or special attack, which can be combined together to perform multiple combos, that is also viewable in controls screen in the pause menu. Most combos can be canceled out by a Hyper Dash, which can allow a fighter to perform more combos. The game also features a Spirit Gauge, which can initially charged up to Special Attack. 100% be used to perform Special Attacks while 150% for a Units Special Attacks. Styles: *Normal Style *Angel Style *Demon Style *Witch Style *Shadow Style *Metal Style *Nexus Style *Weather Style *Mobius Style *Brute Style *Ghost/Reaper Styles *Saiyan Style *Ink Styles *Mecha Style *Antis Style *Flame Style *Fairy Style *Symbiotic Style *Nergaling Style *Mutant Style *Stand Is Fighting Style *Parasite Style *Zodiac Style *Dragon Style *Raptor Style *Aura Style *Ghoul Style **Ukaku **Kokaku **Rinkaku **Bikaku *Sky Knight Style Modes *Exhibition *Story Mode (Daydream Theater) *Online Mode *Shop *Create Mode *Training *Options Characters and Master 'Various' *'Custom Character' *'Steven Star' *'Ralph Star' *'Carolina Star' *'Harold Tock' *'Joseph D. Francis' *'Cyclone' *'Roxie Nickels' *'Elizabeth Valentine' *'Tom Smith' *'Phillips Dendsuki' *'Fiona Blazela' *'Jacker the Demon Robot' *'Explander' *'Clawer' *'Jaxon Maximilian' *'Wen Zenin' *'Wally Ryan' *'Jason Mitchell' *'Billy Bobs' *'Jacob Futrell' *'Emma Goodall' *'Gingka Storm' *'Aerrow' *'Crow (Goro Akechi)' (Pre-Order) *'Kishou Arima' (Pre-Order) *'Slipknot' (Pre-Order) *'Ace Savvy (Lincoln Loud)' (Pre-Order) *'Rex Salaxar' (Pre-Order) *'Death and Honour (Arata II and Ryouko II) (DLC)' 'Vengeance Wyvern (Project 7)' *'Bruce BlazeStar' *'Stephanie BlazeStar' *'Shad Irvin' *'Thomas H. Francis' *'Lloyd Arcs' *'Max Waker' *'Lucas Windblade' *'Kenchia' *'Danny Stardrop' *'Jean Hunter' *'Conner Jigsaw' *'Shadow Ace Grunt No. 25' *'Maxwell Sins' *'Dimitri Blade' *'Elisa Lostness' *'Trip Field (DLC)' *'Gizmoduck (DLC)' *'Kyle Broflovski (DLC)' *'Donny Abodo (DLC)' *'Dark Prince (DLC)' 'Devotion Tragedy (Malta's Blue/Destiny Quest)' *'Andrew Stardrop' *'Robert Young' *'Londen Donnel' *'Stockgil' *'Stockny Gat' *'Hope Anarchy' *'Perla Stardrop' *'Giovanna Gat' *'Kuroki Akasuki' *'Eleanor Rosa' *'Marybeth Iced' *'Ewan Stevens' *'Ultimate Blade' *'Vegas Von Bluster' *'Romoe McQueen' *'Night Club (Luna Loud) (DLC)' *'Trevor Phillips (DLC)' *'Henry Sorcerer (DLC)' *'Kimberly Blade (DLC)' *'Stan Marsh (DLC)' 'Clockwork Architest (Dean Co.)' *'Dean Brawl' *'Brie May' *'Devin Explosion' *'Tank Miles' *'Lita Magic' *'Pearl White' *'Jessica Blood' *'Nesbitt Steel' *'Luna Fey' *'Damiano Cicio Andreotti' *'Pure Brachion' *'Mad Light' *'Jaguar Fatales' *'Victor Motors' *'Dreaded Z' *'Renji Yomo (DLC)' *'Steven Jr. Anarchy (DLC)' *'Rorek the 2nd (DLC)' *'Albatross (DLC)' *'Riesz (DLC)' 'Uprising Insanity the Billionarie (Retaliate/Dead)' *'Steven the Third' *'Rick the Crocodile' *'Black the Hedgehog' *'Jessie Abyss' *'Charles Vesa' *'Justin Sawday' *'Ronald Gat' *'Eddy Steele' *'Dee Dee II' *'Terry Spencers' *'Raphael Star' *'Hei Kazama' *'Yang the HedgeSkunk' *'Judgement Day' *'Hook-Arm' *'Nick Ramos (DLC)' *'Johnny Gat (DLC)' *'Brian Mind (DLC)' *'Kevin (DLC)' *'Cuphead (DLC)' 'Captain Meteroids (Showdown/Heavy Artillery)' *'Joseph Belmont' *'Danny Star' *'Joel Anarchy' *'Crow Anarchy' *'Wiz Banana' *'Max (Gallabe)' *'May (Blaziken)' *'Jeff Fischer' *'Toshi Yoshida' *'Young Cricket' *'Mark Freeman' *'Solid Mercer' *'Death Wish' *'Bones' *'Phantom Riddler' *'Charlotte (DLC)' *'Steve Smith (DLC)' *'Tyson Speners (DLC)' *'Clyde Wilson (DLC)' *'Blue Beetles (DLC)' 'Genocidal Overlord (Destiny)' *'Razor Blazefire' *'Sabrina Blazefire' *'Bruce Greyson' *'Papyrus' *'Undyne the Undying' *'Mettaton' *'Hawk the Thief' *'Princess Angela' *'Kung Jin' *'Angelo Punk' *'Leo Irvin' *'Hercules Anarchy' *'Donato Strange' *'Peter Dunbar' *'Asgore' *'Mitsue Yoriyoshi (DLC)' *'Chara (DLC)' *'Edward Anarchy (DLC)' *'Casey Alpha (DLC)' *'Koren (DLC)' 'Lady in Red (Rebellion)' *'Yuya Heiwa' *'Belowski Ao' *'Jason Lunar' *'Samantha Appleton' *'Alex Winter' *'Tanya Riley' *'Catia Brennan' *'Ghostwalker' *'Eduardo Napalm' *'Llewellyn Travis' *'Hector Abrbam' *'Daniel Toshida' *'Troy Hancork' *'Enoki Shigeru' *'Octavia Baxter' *'11 of Hearts (Leni Loud) (DLC)' *'Charles Hatfield (DLC)' *'Heather Sting (DLC)' *'Marionetta (DLC)' *'Dementina (DLC)' 'Dominions Liontamer (Peacemaker)' *'Rupert Charming' *'Kizer Genesis' *'Moondust' *'Zuma the Large' *'TJ Friday' *'Joyce Neon' *'Owl Thunder' *'The Great Quinkdini' *'Peacemaker' *'Serafine the Fire Witch' *'King Irvin' *'Jokestar the Clown' *'Tri-Borg' *'Wakata Genensis' *'Flint Genesis' *'Strong Suit (Lynn Loud) (DLC)' *'Madame Odius (DLC)' *'Drew Mcintyre (DLC)' *'Raph Irvin (DLC)' *'Squrriel Girl (DLC)' 'Warhungry Exterminator (Backlash)' *'Zachary Phillip' *'Reira Akada' *'Prana Devil' *'Nando (Rosalina)' *'Rare Hunter Ai' *'Austin Slasher' *'Wilson Carl Jones' *'Steve Caraway' *'Shiro Ink' *'Kuro Ink' *'Yuri Manga' *'Todias (Darkari)' *'Quicksliver' *'Razorfane' *'Dark Angel' *'Kido Ushijima (DLC)' *'Galvanax (DLC)' *'Barron Johnny Blade (DLC)' *'Kanji Suzuka (DLC)' *'Bumblebee (DLC)' 'Bloody Harvester (Corruption)' *'Eddy Feast' *'Jeff Goldebullet' *'Kevin Lifeness' *'Shadow Clockstopper' *'Joey Crawler' *'Shind Hasahi' *'Armando Ramos' *'Jim Homicide' *'Bret Astronomanov' *'Zeke One' *'Olivia Baxter' *'Jesse' *'Carnage' *'Anti-Steven' *'W.B. Gaster' *'Shuu Tsukiyama (DLC)' *'Dr Cube (DLC)' *'Ashley (DLC)' *'Miroslava (DLC)' *'Jeremy Veryzer (DLC)' 'Charismatic President (Authority/Cry Freedom)' *'Nergal Jr.' *'Orendi' *'Slash Master' *'Fear the Ripper' *'Christian Lead' *'Shawn Voltage' *'Carito Crunch' *'Nicholas Santa' *'Misty Felix' *'Marx Death' *'Claymore Burner' *'Spike Grass' *'Toxic McLovin' *'Cyber Joker Arcana Knight' *'PC Justice' *'High Card (Lori Loud) (DLC)' *'Sly Striker (DLC)' *'Tenya Iida (DLC)' *'Pharah (DLC)' *'??? (DLC)' 'Binge-Eating Spinster (Swarm)' *'Micani Golosa' *'Catia Wasp' *'Amaparola' *'Sueanne' *'Iaterema' *'Sabhara' *'Snowball' *'Toby' *'Boost Bass' *'DJ Dennis' *'Wingo Wayne' *'Snot Rod Scotty' *'Lewis' *'Ze the Charger' *'King Nemestock' *'Rize Kamishiro (DLC)' *'Natasha (DLC)' *'Georgia Anarchy (DLC)' *'Duran (DLC)' *'??? (DLC)' 'Overturning Butcher (Haze)' *'Simon Mist' *'Vector Shadows' *'Robin Marikawa' *'Gunter Kiraku' *'Blizzard' *'Soldier 76' *'D.Va' *'Reinhardt' *'Hanzo' *'Genji' *'Kabiaman' *'Kenneth Diesel' *'Axel O'Brain' *'Kira Hisoka' *'Morrison Werewolf' *'Tsukino Keitaro (DLC)' *'Doomfist (DLC)' *'Fredrick Dinamond (DLC)' *'Shoto Todoroki (DLC)' *'Static Shock (DLC)' 'Vanity Artist (Haze II)' *'Grace Mist' *'Lincoln Gilliam' *'Duke McFury' *'Wally Beatles' *'Nasptabot' *'Junkrat' *'Roadhog' *'Reaper' *'Doc Black' *'Ricky Bomber' *'Ren Mumbo' *'Nora KaBoom' *'Kable and Karve' *'Silver Heart Charming' *'Mizuchi and Kane' *'Darkwing Duck (DLC)' *'Omega Bot Fighter (DLC)' *'Kudabot (DLC)' *'Saiko Yoneayashi (DLC)' *'Pyro (DLC)' ''' Infernal Desecrater (Haze III) *'''Goku Jr *'Vegeta Jr' *'Shenron Star' *'L' *'Jin Blader' *'Mugen Blaster' *'Bastion' *'McCree' *'Aurelio Sombra' *'Mimi' *'Chi' *'Black Friday' *'Lore Vanguards' *'Demongo' *'HIM' *'Jack Majikina (DLC)' *'Eto Yoshimura (DLC)' *'Diasters (DLC)' *'Ginshi Shirazu (DLC)' *'??? (DLC)' 'Papa-Pumpkim Scarecrow (Afterlife)' *'Grim Junior' *'Seth Hero' *'Red Riding Hood' *'Hoss Delgado' *'Irwin' *'Generald Skarr' *'Dehorena' *'Judy' *'Spawn' *'Minnie' *'Clivia' *'Redeemer' *'Grim Reaper' *'Mandy' *'Jack-O-Stein' *'Eight of Shapes (Lucy Loud) (DLC)' *'Bard Nemestock (DLC)' *'Half Flood Elite (DLC)' *'Deathjester (DLC)' *'Katsuki Bakugo (DLC)' 'Hollywood Whore (Afterlife II)' *'Dipper Pines' *'Mabel Pines' *'Grunkle Stan' *'Wendy Corduroy' *'Soos Ramirez' *'Pacific Northwest' *'Gideon Gleeful' *'Robbie Valentine' *'Ford Pines' *'Old Man McGucket' *'Aya Drevis' *'Dio' *'Alfred Drevis' *'Azriel BlazeFire' *'December to Dismember' *'Queen of Dinamonds (Lola Loud) (DLC)' *'Harley Quinn (DLC)' *'Vivi Lars (DLC)' *'Red Knight Bomber (DLC)' *'Biscuit (DLC)' 'Greedy Skull-Spider (Afterlife III)' *'Highway Star' *'Koyama Sen' *'Umeji Naganori' *'Busket Head' *'Dib Membrane' *'ZIM' *'Bad Big Wolf' *'Boogeyman' *'Creeper' *'Richard Skull' *'Albert Skull' *'Carter Skull' *'Crispin Skull' *'Clark Skull' *'ASJ (Anti-Steven Jr.)' *'Deadshot (DLC)' *'Snide (DLC)' *'Zeus Anarchy (DLC)' *'Dennis Gunman (DLC)' *'Gaz Membrane (DLC)' 'Slaughtering Warden (Retribution)' *'Ken Kaneki' *'Touka Kirishima' *'Nishiki Nishio' *'Wallace Maverick' *'Eren Yeager' *'Mikasa Arkerman' *'Quincy Beltboy' *'Tracer' *'Widowmaker' *'Scaramouche' *'Trinity Wilder' *'Hendrik Gauntlet' *'Layne Gamble' *'Travis Renegade' *'Watanuki Kayoko' *'Scarecrow (DLC)' *'Owl (Seidou Takizawa) (DLC)' *'Jason Voorhees (DLC)' *'Kuki Urie (DLC)' *'Koren (DLC)' 'Nutcracking Candyman (Retribution II)' *'Joker (Akira Kurusu)' *'Hinami Fueguchi' *'Killua Zoldyulk' *'Ayato Kirishima' *'Eisuke Ishiyama' *'Nico Colton' *'Aleister Black' *'Tiny Fly' *'Juuzou Suzuya' *'Koutarou Amon' *'Akira Mado' *'Chance Singleton' *'Chris Amperage' *'Naki' *'Flood Dipper' *'The Joker (Luan Loud) (DLC)' *'Bendy (DLC)' *'Gon Freeman (DLC)' *'Jillian Honda (DLC)' *'??? (DLC)' 'Fierceful Blackbeard (Seven Seas)' *'Sally Salty' *'Oilver Creed' *'Garnett Storm' *'Dixie Mae Clementine' *'Pippa Harris' *'Sara Bennet' *'Tammie Williams' *'Mia Uchiki' *'Emily Marshall' *'Paul (Electivire)' *'Sango' *'Tristan Thevenet' *'Hayes Delaney' *'Damien Choatch' *'Captain Ghastly' *'The Tick (DLC)' *'Kenny McCormick (DLC)' *'Yen'fay (DLC)' *'Tooru Mutsuki (DLC)' *'Izuku Midoirya (DLC)' Stages *'Hectare City' *'Passinote Tower of Shadow' *'Capulet Montague Crossfield' *'Metal Cloakwork Clan' *'Casino of the Dead' *'Moonman Sky' *'Sunflower Vallery' *'Angel Wings Chemical Plant' *'The Jokestar's Playground' *'Unholy Warfare' *'Blood Born Temple' *'Hexagon Blizzard' *'Gluttony Arena' *'Disallow Flame' *'Fulfillment Heart' *'City of Damn-ville' *'Decoy Evening' *'Misfortune Mansion' *'Golden Mercenary Web' *'Centipede's Asylum' *'Sweetness Kingdom' *'Pulp Friction (DLC)' Special Attacks *Custom Character - Ticket Price, Blockbuster *Steven Star - Broken Slash Wave, Starboy Hell Slash *Ralph Star - Wrap Slash Wave, Wolf Style Blade *Carolina Star - Ocean Slash Wave, Carolina Blade *Harold Tock - Time Bomb Reactor, Nightmare Heat *Joseph D. Francis - Iron Maniac, Steel Dart *Cyclone - Gangsta Paraside, Tornado Finale *Roxie Nickels - Heroine Nautral Color, Pink Lemonade *Elizabeth Valentine - Oblivious Blast, Smartie Eye *Tom Smith - Young Guns, The Big Score *Phillip Dendsuki - Raman Shield, Classic Dendsuki *Fiona Blazela - Isabella Heat, Pure Hectare Bomber *Jacker the Demon Robot - Staff Stabbing Frost, The Ice Age *Explander - Kill the Swtcih, Destroyer of Men *Clawer - Throught of Bleach, Darker Than Black *Jason Maximilian - Motorcycle Throw, Maximum Bullet Press *Wen Zenin - My Amazing Enemy, Asian Town Breaker *Wally Ryan - No More Words, Out of Breath *Jason Mitchell - Canadian Stampede, Liontamer *Billy Bobs - Déjà Vu, Route 22 *Jason Futrell - Spartan Slash Wave, Ultimate Spartan Laser *Emma Goodall - Pink Phoenix, Megaforce Final Slash *Gingka Storm - KameHameKa, Dragon Fist *Aerrow - Tornado Blitz, Lightning Blade Strike *Agito90 - Fate of the Card, H-S-B *Bruce BlazeStar - Project 7, Darkness Drill *Stephanie BlazeStar - Pink Flamethrower, Pink Slash Wave *Shad Irvin - Yeager Fly, Fishing for Gold *Thomas H. Francis - Throne Room, Steel Horns *Lloyd Arcs - Tombstone Driver, Wolf Killer *Max Waker - Droppin' Plates, Wax Maker *Lucas Windblade - Starship Pain, Wind of Change *Kenchia - Icy Plancha, Icy Wolf *Danny Stardrop - Stomach Slash Wave, Shadow Eater of the World *Jean Hunter - Hunter Spin, Another Way Out *Conner Jigsaw - Jaws of Toxic, Crunchy Gunks *Shadow Ace Grunt No.25 - Rule 63, Duwang! *Dimitri Blade - Wasteful Stab, Black Wastes Cross *Maxwell Sins - The 21th Hitman, Neo-Flash Blaster *Elisa Lostness - Rings of Saturns, Gravity Destroyer *Andrew Stardrop - Samurai Draw, Weather Master *Robert Young - Brutal Swing, Sapphire Earthquake *Londen Donnel - Red Flame Slash Wave, Ruby Slice Massive *Stockgil - Ivory's Cruse, Dark Angel Enter the New Order *Stockny Gat - Ebony's Cruse, Killed The Sinners *Hope Anarchy - Magical Slash Wave, Rainbow Blitz *Perla Stardrop - Diamond Figure, Weather Forecast *Giovanna Gat - Disco Funk, Yeager Saints Queen *Marybeth Iced - Vanilla Ice, Icy Fates *Kuroki Akasuki - Lost Blades, Beauty Like Me *Eleanor Rosa - Eleanor Bite, Hello Hello Kitty *Ewan Stevens - Ewan Super Bro, Ewan Wonder Flash *Ultimate Blade - Cross Stabber, Rainbow Flash *Vegas von Bluster - Dragon Eater, Deletion of the Timeline *Romoe McQueen - Mercuito's Beat Down, Tragedy in Montague *Dean Brawl - Melee Uppercut, Ultimate Retaliate *Brie May - Hip Disaster, The Brie Bust *Devin Explosion - Fried Dynamic Kid, Demolition Blowout *Tank Miles - Ride This, St. Bullet Masssacre *Lita Magic - KaDabra, Bunny Trick *Jessica Blood - Darkstalkers, Naughty Nightmare *Pearl White - Peach Breaker, Moonlight Gas *Nesbitt Steel - Nesbitt Rocket, Change of Heart *Luna Fey - Fey Kick, Maiden Fey *Damieno Cielo Andreotti - Diet Finale, Prefect Like Me *Mad Light - Flash the Darkness Away, Light Out *Pure Brachion - Horm Impact, Running With the Bulls *Victor Motors - Over the Road, Motor City Victor *Jaguar Fatales - Ancestors's Drafter Dream, Call of the Wind *Dreaded Z - Z Flash, Age of Z *Steven the Third - Running Knee Buster, SKO *Rick the Crocodile - Crocodile Flip, Chatioc Rage *Black Edge - Mug Attack, Execution Chaos Spears *Jessie Abyss - Stairway for Sorrow, Black Hole Abyss *Charles Vesa - Bite Me, Venom Blood *Justin Sawday - Killer Moth, Carnivore Moth *Ronald Gat - Heavy Loadout, Saints Reaper *Eddy Steele - Bang Bang, Clown Riot *Dee Dee II - Ice Breath, Tri-Laser Blast *Terry Spencers - Rockstar Rocket, Bitter Taste of Rockets *Raphael Star - Edenian Ones, The Choosen Ones *Hei Kazama - Penetrating Fists, Demon Avenger *Yang - Spindash Smash, Nunchuck Impact *Judgement Day - The Beginning of the End, The End is Here *Hook-Arm - Hook Shit Bleeder, Back From the Dead *Joseph Belmont - Holy Water Stun, Belmont Wrath *Danny Star - Plamsa Slash Wave, Going Ghosts *Joel Anarchy - Uranage, Killswitch Engage *Crow Anarchy - Black Thunder, Pecking Wedge *Wiz Banana - Discus Forearm, Monkey Magic *Masata Delta - Close Combat, Shattered Psyche *Haruka Delta - Brave Bird, Inferno Overdrive *Jeff Fischer - Burning Man, Smoking Van *Toshi Yoshida - Abba-Zaba, Lightning Rapid Slash *Young Cricket - Onion Slicer, Onion Training *Mark Freeman - Paroxysm, Regal Slam *Solid Mercer - Grave Maker, Stone Death Valley *Death Wish - Spider Bite, The Death Crawl *Phantom Riddler - Suprise, Balloon Party Time *Bones - Bone Figure, Structure Kingdom *Razor Blazefire - Razorfire, Knight Flame-Wing *Sabrina Blazefire - Sabrinafire, Princess Flame-Wing *Bruce Greyson - Titan Falls, Justice Rise *Papyrus - Annoying Dude, COOL DUDE *Undyne - Undying, Spear of Justice *Mettaton - Quiz Show, Death by Glamour *Hawk - Rouge Wanderer, Clash of the Nevarl Sand *Angela - Grand Magus, Heart of the Valda *Kung Jin - Staff Infection, Target Practice *Angelo Punk - One Night Stand, Sweet Sweet Tangled *Leo Irvin - Lion Battle Royale, Lion Roar *Hercules Anarchy - More Than Myth, Twelfth Labor *Donato Strange - Bolts of Balthakk, Aztral Magic *Peter Dunbar - Plasma Ripoff, Matter Eraser *Asgore - Trident Flash Sweep, NO MERCY *Yuya Heiwa - Berserker Soul, Champion Rider *Belowski Ao - Card of Demise, Mokey Mokey Smackdown *Jason Lunar - Lunar Flash, Moonlight Eclipse *Samantha Appleton - Princess Bullet, Royal Pain *Alex Winters - Lovely Losers, Teen Beach Party *Tanya Riley - Silver Stab, Shiny Slash of Blossom *Cacie Brennan - Relations Favors, Lovely Pink Shot *Ghostwalker - Heavy Weapon Blast, Unbelievable Darkness *Eduardo Napalm - Three Rockets Ringing, River Below *Llewellyn Travis - Lieutenant Marksman, Sex Pistols Flash *Hector Abrhams - Split Low Blower, Rocket Punch Fist *Troy Hancork - Unusable Test, The Prefect Experimental Test *Enoki Shigeru - Yakuza Bash, Yakuza Curb Stomp *Daniel Toshida - Titanum Slice, The Sneak Attack *Octavia Baxter - Sociopath's Slits, Hollow Bullets Barrage Attack *Rupert Charming - Rashberry Knee Taste, Rebellion's Soul *Kizer Genesis - Beauty Shot, Night Rider Sunshine *Moondust - The Clone Wars, The Power of TORR *Zuma the Large - Deep Sixteen, Matter Destroyer *TJ Friday - Forearm Clash, DOA (Dead On Arrival) *Joyce Neon - Great Trick from the 4th Wall, Thor Size Hammer Slam *Owl Thunder - Falling in the Black, Midnight Bliss *The Great Quickini - The Definition of Joker Face, The Best Magic Trick *Peacemaker - Sweet Shin Music, Two Punch Express *Serafine - Arcane's Blood, Witch Trial *King Irwin - Face Busting Big Boot, Pop-Up Powerbomb *Jokestar the Clown - Shocking Bastard, Killing Joke *Tri-Borg - Cyber Initiative, Death Machine *Wakata Genesis - Genesis Reboot, Shakedown Hacker *Flint Genesis - Temple Factor, Phantom Slicer Saber *Zachary Phillips - So Heartless, Platinum Seven Swords *Reira Akada - Flim Work Mirror, CCC Sonic Halberd *Prana Devil - Acid Spit Globs, Prana Ramage *Nando - Toxic, Bloom Doom *Rare Hunter Ai - Anicent Structure, The Golden Truth *Austin Slasher - Austin Flash, Lone Wolf *Wilson Carl Jones - Dude Buster, WCJ Special *Steve Caraway - Big Papa Stunner, Regal Spear *Shiro Ink - I, Positive Side *Kuro Ink - Am, Negative Side *Yuri Manga - Fake Hero, H.E.R.O. *Tobias - Ominous Wind, Endless Nightmare *Quicksilver - Somic Boom, Fire Slicer *Razorfane - Buzzsaw Attack, Teknos Tormentor *Dark Angel - Spiral Tap, Arcane Obelisk *Eddy Feast - A Fine Dish, Curry Slice *Jeff Goldbullet - Hunter Edge, Golden Bullet Shot *Kevin Lifeness - Claw-work Blues, Gore for Me *Shadow Clockstopper - One Minutes Day, Shadow Time Stop *Joey Crawler - Spider Dance, Maximun Slash Attack *Shind Hasahi - Toasty!, Who's Next? *Armando Ramos - Glass Knuckles Trick, Friendship Uppercut *Jim Homicide - Spanish Fruitfly, X-Factor *Bret Astronomanov - Astro-Rocket, Corrupting Astro-Blast *Zeke Phillips - Ripper Stabber Dragon, Number One Armed Dragon *Olivia Baxter - Multiply, Transcendent Wings *Carnage - Torment, Cyber Carnage *Jesse - Train Fatality, The Jesse Invasion *Anti-Steven - Chaos Slash Wave, Anti-Voltekka *W. D. Gaster - Mystery Man, Hyper Goner *Nergal Jr. - Sis's Hug, Nergaling Flash *Orendi - Gut Ripper, Paradigm Shift *Slash Master - Blade Pulse, One Trillion Slash *Fear the Ripper - Black Diamond, Crimson Night *Christian Lead - One, Lead *Shawn Voltage - Infamous Voltage, Over the Nexus *Carlito Crunch - In the Doghouse, Brutal Doghouse *Nicholas Sanda - Cold Shoulder, Snow Day *Misty Felix - Meow Meow, Cat Booty In Yo Face *Marx Death - Dice Dueler, Death Match Stab *Claymore Burner - The Ice Wall, Fury King *Spike Grass - Root Ingrain, Man Eating Plant *Toxic McLovin - Drunken Fool Play, Gunk-King *Cyber Joker Arcana Knight - Full House Stabber, Texas Hold'em Classis Style *PC Justice - Justice Slash Wave, Hatred Justice Slayer *Micani Golosa - Thunder Slam, Southern Bee Hips Attack *Catia - Parasite Kiss, Willow Blood *Amaparola - Axel Throw, Green Cutter *Sueanne - Claw Jabber, Cut Pierce *Iaterema - Throw Dish, Shield Bash *Sabhara - Lynching Model, Burning Whipgal *Snowfall - Realize Bunny, Easter Wreck *Toby - Mega Core, Core Discharge *Boost Bass - Bosst to the Past, The Coolness of the Band *DJ Dennis - False Alarm, Up to Eleven *Wingo Wayne - Skull Tap, Eye of the Storm *Snot Rod Scotty - Jimmy Crack Corn, Massive Orange *Lewis - Vivi, Freaking Out *Ze - Stone Cold, Stealth Kamen *King Nemestock - Chest-Plate Punch Massrive, The Author of Nemestock *Simon Mist - Mist Claws, Make no Difference *Vecter Shadows - Skate4Live, Shadow Mark *Robin Murakawa - Soft Tombstone, Murakawa Rear View *Shind Hasahi - Toasty!, Who's Next? *Blizzard - Deep Freeze, Frostbite Stomp *Soldier: 76 - Sprint Blast, Tactical Visor *D.Va - Boost Magic, Nerf This (Self Destruct) *Reinhardt - Fire Strike, Earthshatter *Hanzo - Scatter Arrow, Dragonstrike *Genji - Scatter Shuriken, Dragonblade *Kaibaman - Crush Card Virus, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon *Kenneth Diesel - Jackknife, Diesel-Power Head-shot *Axel O'Brian - Elephant Stomp, Burning Eruption *Kira Hisoka - Kats Master, Swallow the Darkness *Morrison Werewolf - Million Dollar Dream, Good Ol' Payday *Grace Mist - Mist Fling, Sky Blue Cutie *Lincoln Gilliam - Force Gem-Slasher, Emerald Killer *Duke McFury - Crystal Knuckles, Fury Cutter *Wally Beetles - Rainbow Magic Party, Fourth Pranked *Nasptabot - Pathetic House, Death of Synths *Junkrat - Steel Trap, RIP-Tire *Roadhog - Chain Hook, Whole Hog *Reaper - Shadow Shot, Death Blossom *Doc Black - Chloroform Suffering, Corrsive Blackout *Ricky Bomber - Awesome Bomb Special, Time-Bomber *Ren Mundo - Shining Wizard Man, Ren-zid of Oz *Nora KaBoom - The Golden Gal, Starship Ka-Boom *Kable and Karve - Karve's Claw/Kable's Scythe, Outlaw Prologue *Silver Heart Charming - Jumpspace Master, Life-Device Puppet Master *Mizuchi and Kane - Low Hanging Ink, In Love with a Artist *Goku Jr. - Dymanic Kick, Ultimate Kamehameha *Vegeta Jr. - Capsule Suprise, Final Flash *Shenron Star - Masenko, Kame-Slash-Ha *L - Lawlist Handcuff, I Am L *Jin Blader - Hollywood Day, Slash-Made City *Mugen Bruster - Hollywood Day, Bullet-Hell Sky *Bastion - Iron Ram, Assault Sentry *McCree - Flashbang, Deadeye (It's High Noon) *Aureilo Sombra - Eagle Bomb, Lucha Knee Finale *Mimi - Devil Scream, Devil Hands *Chi - Cat and Mouse, Idol of the Underworld *Black Friday - Dirty Eye Raked, DOA (Dead Or Alive) *Lone Vanguards - Claw Hold, Black Diamond Killer *Demongo - Soul Collecter, Lord of Essence *HIM - The Devil's Puzzle, Speed Demon *Grim Jr. - Soul Robber Claw. Down Under Hell *Seth Hero - Shield Blaster, Gardna Breaker *Red Riding Rood - Wolf Slayer, Happily After Ever *Hoss Delgado - Iron Fist Slam, Spectral Extreminator *Irvin - Mummy Eater, Scrape and Lick *Reginald Skarr - Half-Plant, Garden King *Dehorena - The Whip of Thunder Bee, Lightning Booty Strike *Judy - Soul Robber, Robbie Arrival *Spawn - Necroplasm, Consequence *Minnie - Doll Time, Endure Raptor Dice *Civila - Rocket Claw, Violet Blood Breaking *Redeemer - Andy Tear, Heavenly Finale *Grim Reaper - Death Awarness, The Empire of Deat *Mandy - Death Glace, Underworld Queen *Jack-O-Stein - Something Good to Eat, Burning Scarecrow *Dipper Pines - Pipe Tree Slash, Gravity Falls *Mabel Pines - Waddles Launcher, Shooting Star Waddles *Grunkle Stan - Smoke Bomb Mug, Lefthook Crensent *Wendy Corduroy - Freaking Corduroy, Iced Axe *Soos Ramirez - Paused, Problem Solved *Pacifica Northwest - Buster Slap, Miss Gravity Falls *Gideon Gleeful - Sinking Flashlight, Big Ol' Gleeful *Robbie Valentino - BROKEN, Bleeding Stitches *Ford Pines - Infinity Sided Die, Blast to Another Dimension *Old Man McGucket - Memory Eraser Gun, Fiddleford McGucket *Aya Drevis - Chainsaw Stab, The Frame Egg *Dio - Burn Everything Alive, Farewell *Alfred Drevis - Monika, Tainted Love *Azrial Blazefire - King Fire Wave Slash, Silver Dragon *December to Dismember - Christmas Eve, New Year's Revolution *Highway Star - Sucker Punch, GO! GO! Dystopia *Koyama Sen - Radio Bomb, Jet Set Hacking *Umeji Naganori - Man In Pink, Yakuza Kick *Busket Head - Rough House Lariats, Darth Valley Driver *Dib Membrace - Chemcal Hunt, Toast *Zim - Spider Leg Stabber, A Room with the Moose *Bad Big Wolf - Rabbid Bite, Black Mouth *Boogeyman - Draining Life, Meet Your Nightmare *Creeper - Fire in the Poop Desk, Creppy Turning Point *Richard Skull - Funk it Up, Skull Bash Dick *Albert Skull - Rocket Power Uppercut, Roadhouse Lariat *Carter Skull - Knife Threat, Open Your Guts *Crispin Skull - Snake Bite, Venom Happening *Clark Skull - Backhand Deal, Coast-to-Coast *ASJ - Primal Slash Wave, Re-Riter *Ken Kaneki - Eyepatch Eater, Kakuja Stabber *Touka Kirishima - Lighting Bird, Rabbit Burned *Nishiki Nishio - Blondy Leg, Serpent Rush *Wallace Maverick - Maverick Takeover, Maverick Finale Slash *Eren Yeager - Titan Slayer, Attack Yeager *Mikasa Arkerman - Titan Slayer, Ackerman Scarf *Quincy Beltboy - Helpful Shooter, King Belt Whipper *Tracer - Pulse Bomb, Totally Recall *Widowmaker - Widow’s Kiss, Infra-Sight *Scaramouche - Flute Magic, Merciless Assassin *Trinity Wilder - Tiger Suplex, Dirty Digging Dotty *Hendrik Gauntlet - Blood Sucker, Bite of the Living *Layne Gamble - Diver Shooter, Diver Stealer *Travis Renegade - Stream-Pump Breaker, Wolf Rush *Wataunuki Kayoko - Kayoko Wave Slasher, Beautiful Duck *Akura Kurusus (Joker) - Treasure Calling Card, Sinful Shell *Hinami Fueguchi - Shooting Star Wing, Asaki and Ryouko *Killua Zoldyulk - Gale Thunderclap, Lighting Rod *Ayato Kirishima - Grounded Worm, Hot-Blooded Black Rabbit *Eisuke Ishiyama - Masculine Blade, Space Ripping Cut *Nico Colton - Pump-Action Shotgun, Marco Overdrive *Aleister Metal - Power Reflector, Chimeratech Chaos *Tiny Fly - Ponytail Twirl, Funky Gungal *Juuzou Suzuya - 56 Scorpions Strings, Strings on Me *Koutarou Amon - Kura Counter, Doujima’s Last Time (One-Eyed: Floppy the Robed Giant) *Akira Mado - Amatsu Stella, Fueguchi Series *Chance Singleton - Bowling for Ice Cream, Breaking the Ice *Chris Amperage - Voltage Rage, Umlimit Hellzone *Naki - Little Brothers’s Assistant, Tear of the White Suit *Flood Dipper - Gravemind’s Control *Sally Salty - Me Mateys, Salty Cannonball *Oliver Creed - Cross to the Future, The Peacekeeper *Garnett Storm - Air Boom, Airbource Slice *Dixie Mae Clementine - Sexist Headshot, Rowdy Gun Roses *Pippa Harris - Shellshock, Forest Knockdown *Sara Bennet - Big Sis Stabber, Crystal Didn't Break *Tammie Williams - Night Made Spanking, Little Miss Tammie *Mia Uchiki - Powder Snow, North Pole Scarf *Emily Marshall - Ocean Made Gal, Dire Whirlpool *Paul - Thunder Punch, Gigabolt Havoc *Sarge - Scar for Life, Firing Squad *Tristan Thevenet - French Kiss, Paris Glass *Hayes Delaney - Jazz Hand, Breakthought Headshot *Damien Choatch - Shading Pegidee, Asphyzia Sleeper Hold *Captain Ghastly - Neptune’s Cold Hook, Dean Men Tell No Tales *Crow (Akechi) - Justice of Robin Hood, Black Mayhem of Loki *Kishou Arima - Jack, White Reaper’s Owl, *Slipknot - Friender Weiler, Psychosocial *Ace Savvy - One-Eyed Jack, The Full Deck of House *Rex Salazar - Slam Cannon, Omega Revolution Trivia